


Back from the hunt

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Licking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Back from the hunt

Wendigo was always out late. You weren’t exactly sure what gender it was, as they were more bone and animal fur then body. You tended to catch yourself dozing off on the couch, watching some sort of horrible TV show when you would hear the slow swing of the screen door of the cabin. You go to sit up when you hear them grunt, pushing the door shut and crawling towards you. You know he’s eaten, you can smell blood on him from the hunt. After a good feed he tends to crawl around the room like an animal. You can hear the tap of long bony claws on the wooden floor as you yawn and grab the remote, turning off the TV. The room gets dropped to darkness and all you can hear is the Wendigo moving around the room. Every now an again you hear the rough scrape of the bone skull against the wall as they reorient themselves around the room. “You know standing on two feet makes it easier to walk around the room.” You scold as you pull off your sweater. His fur is way too warm when you’re all snuggled up for bed to wear the thick pajamas you need in the cool cabin while you wait for him to return. You hear the grumbling growl and joints begin to pop and creak as they stand up. He towers over you, and you can feel the hot breath over the back of your neck, hot and damp.

“Alright, Alright, I’m going to bed.” You smile as you wiggle out of the bottoms you had on. You can feel the hot breath over your back now. You can tell they’re crouching over you, taking deep breaths of your scent. It’s breath is hot over your shoulder as you continue to strip, clothing falling off of you as you finally enter the bedroom. long claws slowly slide up your back and you can feel the smooth bone against your hips. The Wendigo does like feeling your warmth. You crawl onto the bed and feel the weight shift on the bed. It hovers over you like its still on the hunt and you’re its next prey. You gently reach up to stroke the long bony skull and the knobby antlers connected to it. Even without eyes, you can feel the hot starting against your face. They are looking at you with a deepness you have never felt from any other creature. You hear the huff of breath and the creaking of joints before you feel the warm tongue. Its hot against your shoulder and rough, not unlike a cats. Your shiver as they drag their long tongue over your shoulder, up and down your neck before dipping down your chest. He laps at your breast as they groan loudly above you. You let out a whine as it laps over your breasts, being achingly careful of its sharp teeth. The Wendigo laps its rough tongue over your breast and down your torso and you let out a sigh, its tongue dipping into your belly button. Its a few moments of his careful ministration before they drag the long rough tongue down your hip and thigh.  
You can feel every inch from where he started and as he laps at your skin in a long teasing dance. “You’re teasing.” You can hear a deep rumble, what you can assume is they’re laugh as you feel the warm hot tongue finally find its home against your pussy. You let out a loud moan and lean back into the pillows. Its gonna be a long teasing night.


End file.
